


Painted In Red

by milkywaygalaxyeyes



Category: Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaygalaxyeyes/pseuds/milkywaygalaxyeyes
Summary: It was 5 years since the fall of the Garreg Mach monastery, oddly enough, Byleth was seen afloat in a river. It was 5 years since a student of the monastery, tore down the holy place, killing anyone who stood in their way. It was 5 years since... she last saw her students’ bright, smiling, carefree faces. Including... Dimitri’s.Byleth currently sets out for him.





	Painted In Red

The sound of her footsteps bounced off the rotting walls, as she made her way up the steps. There were countless numbers of soldiers here, recently looking like they’ve been killed. Their bodies told how they were killed... some broken necks... some punctured stabs through the abdomen... it was a sight no one should see, and yet... why didn’t it effect her? 

As she finally reached the top, the dim sunlight through a single window had peeked itself onto the blonde sitting away from the light. He was hugging a silver lance by his side, droplets of blood could be seen on his face. He looked... terrible, simply put. It’s as if he was haunted by someone... something... and he’s wallowing himself in the cursed voices in his head. It was heartbreaking, and while she couldn’t help but frown, she reached out her hand for him to take, and all he did... was look up, then look away. The look on his face... did not remind her of the young man she taught 5 years ago.

“I should have known...”, he began, though his voice was hoarse, “that you would’ve come to haunt me too.”

She didn’t reply—she couldn’t. What would she say at that? Countless thoughts arose in her head, as he stood up before her, rejecting the hand as he suddenly stepped one foot closer to her. With a better view, he lost his eye... in the 5 years she had slept... what happened to him? Was there anything she could do? Was... she too late in rescuing him? How so? When he promised to stay with her, he promised her until the very—

“Why are you here?”

His voice brought her back to reality.

“I’m here for you, Dimitri.”

“Ha. How can that be? You’ve been dead for 5 years.”, he crossed his arms, as he looked away, his brows furrowed together. “I promise to bring that witch’s head for you too, professor... just give me time... please... don’t look at me with those eyes.”

“I’m very much alive, Dimitri. I don’t need Edelgard’s head.”

His focus snapped back onto her, not at the thought of her being alive, but at the sound of that horrid woman’s name. His lance was still in hand, and she could see him gripping it even tighter. She knew he was getting angry, even more impatient, and if said the wrong thing—he could attack. Yet... that doesn’t scare her. Yes, this man isn’t the same than the young one from 5 years ago... may that be so, but he is still the same person. The same, loyal, and kind hearted soul... the poor, now lost tragic soul... would never come to harm her. She believed in him, and now it is time for it to show.

“You could even speak her name without shuddering a hint of regret? You’re not alive. You’re just another angered spirit of the dead.”

“Dimitri. I’m alive. I know it’s been 5 years, but I’m here.” She took a step forward to him, which causes him to get into battle stance. It’s... different than the one she taught him. 

“Stay away. Or I will prove myself that you are dead, by shoving this lance through your chest.”

That didn’t stop the young woman, she continued to step forward, and as she did, he didn’t move, he was merely gripping his lance, gritting his teeth, his one eye showing his intensity. He won’t hurt her, and she knew that, that’s how she’s already close enough to him she felt him breathing at her nose. He certainly got taller, she meekly thought to herself.

“I’m alive, Dimitri. And it’s going to be alright.”

That was all she said, as she lifted both hands to cup his warm, yet firm cheeks. She could slightly feel his cheekbones... he’s been eating, right? She knew war was costly, but he’s a prince... yet a prince at this state... 

She continued to stare and think, as he stiffened against her touch. He didn’t pull away, nor did he resent this. The warm feeling of two, yet small hands... it was a familiar feeling, yes. And he could feel his stone heart crack at the professor working her magic... it was almost as if he wanted to embrace her... no. He couldn’t. Focus, he thought, focus, that witch’s head comes first. If the professor is this willing and happy to see him... he might as well use her for his revenge.

He gripped at both of her wrists and moved them away. 

“You’ve already proven yourself that you’re alive. No need to touch me.”

He then walked past her, going to the exit before stopping. He spoke without turning to her, which made her heart wrench with guilt and sadness.

“Come. Help me dispose of the bandits here, professor.”

Was all he said before he disappeared down the steps, the sounds of his footsteps still echoing and ringing in her ears. There she stood, and all she did was look at the ground. 

The Dimitri she saw blossomed before her... the same man she eventually fell in love with... has been drowned in sorrow, and the thirst of revenge.

The only question remains... how will she bring him back?


End file.
